


South Park: Trigger Happy Havoc

by asheleetist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, South Park
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crossover, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, My First South Park Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, but it does help, don't need to know dangan ronpa to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheleetist/pseuds/asheleetist
Summary: Kyle Broflovski just wanted to enjoy a normal high school experience at the elite school he managed to get accepted into. Was that too much to ask for? Now he and 15 other students are trapped in a dangerous game that's starting to get deadlier by the second. Will he survive and discover the truth behind this plot or will he become just another casualty in the chaos?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	South Park: Trigger Happy Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is my first fic ever so i hope you enjoy it. i'm going to try my best to finish this but i can't really promise anything. as it says in the tags you don't have to know dangan ronpa to read this since i'm only taking the character mono kuma from it and i'll be sure to explain him in story. please feel free to leave any comments you'd like, i would love the feedback :)

Kyle stood in front of the iron gates and took in a deep breath. Before him stood a towering behemoth of glass and bricks, Hope’s Peak Academy. The school itself seemed to loom over him, challenging him to either succeed and thrive or be crushed under the weight of all the expectations that came with being a student here. Could he really make it here? Among the best of the best at... well everything. Kyle tugged out the letter in his jacket pocket and unfolded it to reread it for probably the 80th time since he got it. 

_Dear Kyle Brofvloski,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted as a student at Hope's Peak Academy under the title “Ultimate High School Level Reporter” and are invited to start attending school at the beginning of this upcoming term. Please look at the pamphlet provided for more information._

Seeing it written down in black and white helped calm his nerves. This wasn’t a mistake, he was meant to be here just as much as any of the other students. He had been given an Ultimate title, officially recognizing him for all the work he’s done so far. He could do this. Kyle steeled himself and glared right back at the academy, meeting its challenge head-on. He took his first step across the threshold of the school grounds, looking forward to the bright future the school promised him.

Then the world twisted around him and Kyle Brofvloski fell into darkness.

Kyle groaned at the headache pounding through his head as he slowly came back into consciousness. He felt worse than that time he had gone two days without sleep to finish an article, staying awake through pure determination and probably too much coffee to have actually been healthy in retrospect. What the fuck happened to him? 

He slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the bright light. He found himself slumped over a school desk. As Kyle pushed himself upright he grimaced as his back twinged in an uncomfortable and, unfortunately, very familiar way. He must have been lying here for a while then. Pushing away memories of similar back pains after late nights at his desk working, he took in his surroundings. 

It was a classroom, that much was obvious. He sat smack dab in the middle of a sea of desks facing a large blank chalkboard with a podium sitting centre stage. The only noise was the soft ticking of a clock above the chalkboard. Everything was weirdly clean, as if no other human being had ever stepped into the room before him. Now this in and of itself would have been weird enough seeing as Kyle had no memory of ever entering this classroom, much less falling asleep there. But of course, his life could never be simple. All along the far side of the room were what he assumed had once been a bank of windows. Someone clearly took issue with the interior decorating though seeing as each window had steel plates bolted over them. The bolts were so cartoonishly giant he couldn’t help but wonder if they were actually real. 

Kyle stood up and weaved his way between the desks over to the windows. Grabbing on to the sides of one of the bolts he tried with all his might to turn it. Damn thing didn’t move an inch, leaving him with only sore hands for his trouble. Looks like they were real after all. He shook the soreness from his hands. “What’s with this place?” he muttered, eyes still searching around the classroom. 

He wandered towards the front of the room aimlessly, looking to see if there was any clue that could tell him just what the hell was happening. He reached the podium at the front of the room and saw that there seemed to be some kind of pamphlet laying on top of it. Jackpot! He picked it up and opened it. The pamphlet was written shakily in crayon as if a child had done it. It was even complete with a little school messily coloured in at the top corner. 

Congratulations on enrolling! This new term is a fresh start for all of you. This school is your new world. The orientation will begin at 8:00 in the gym, don’t miss it! 

8:00? Wait, what time was it? His head whipped up to the clock. 7:55, crap! He could probably still make it right? This was more than likely the only chance for an explanation he was going to get. 

He dropped the pamphlet back on the podium and rushed over to the door. He pushed it open, took one look out into the dimly lit hallway of identical classroom doors and quickly realized he had no idea where the fuck the gym was. After hesitating uncertainty in the doorway for a few seconds, he decided to just try the right hallway and hope he got lucky. As he walked he passed by more of those bolted up windows. Were all the windows in this school like this? It was starting to seem like it. The idea added to the growing pool of dread slowly forming in his stomach. None of this was right. 

After a minute or so of walking and a couple more guessed turns he ended up in front of a pair of double doors with a plate reading “Gym” over top of them. At least one thing worked out for him today. With his luck he’s surprised he didn’t end up in some random broom closet on the other side of the campus. He could hear voices through the doors and relaxed a little. Good, he wasn’t alone in all this. That was something at least. 

He pushed the doors open and for the second time that day was blinded momentarily by the bright lights of the gym. He blinked the spots from his eyes and only then realized all the chatter he had heard before had died when he opened the doors. He looked up and found 16 pairs of eyes staring curiously back at him.

It took him a moment of wondering why they looked familiar before it all clicked. These were some of the other students who had been accepted into Hope’s Peak the same year as him! Once he had gotten accepted into the academy he had immediately researched his potential future classmates. It wasn’t very hard, after all, the class lists were public information and getting accepted into the school was newsworthy enough by itself. Hell, Kyle himself had reported on the latest celebrity students gracing the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy in the past. At the time it had seemed like the natural thing to do but he had to admit his research now felt a bit more stalker-like when faced with all the subjects of said research. 

“Oh, Jesus Christ! There’s still more of us?” shouted a twitching boy as he tugged on his messy blonde hair violently. Tweek Tweak the Ultimate Barista looked just as anxious now as he looked in every photo he had ever seen of the boy. Kyle had always assumed he had just been nervous about the cameras but seeing him now it was more likely that anxious was just his default setting. Next to him his boyfriend Craig Tucker the Ultimate Astronomer stoically began easing Tweek’s hands out of his hair. The two of them were an oddly popular couple online since they had begun dating the year before. Supposedly it had something to do with some female Asian artists drawing them online? Kyle didn’t understand it but from what he had seen they were a nice couple. 

“At least he’s cute.” said a girl in heels twirling her curly blond hair around her finger. She eyed him in a way that made him distinctly uncomfortable and he couldn’t help shifting a bit under the scrutiny. Maybe he should have been flattered that Bebe Stevens the Ultimate Fashion Designer thought he was cute. He knew many guys who would give their right arm just to be in the same room as her. Too bad he was gay as fuck, she was just wasting her time trying to flirt with him. She met his eyes and flashed him a wicked smile that made him shudder at the implications it held. Yeah no, he’s just gonna try and avoid being alone with her for the next little while. 

A large girl in a black dress brought what looked like a pipe with a cigarette on the end up to her mouth, inhaling and slowly blowing out a cloud of smoke as she eyed him disinterestedly.“Great, another conformist. Could this get any lamer?” Henrietta Biggle the Ultimate Satanist drawled as she turned away from the group in disgust. Henrietta was the leader of one of the biggest cults in the country and they were notorious for their distaste for almost all non-members. This also meant it was nigh impossible to get an interview with her, maybe if they got out of all this he might be able to corner her and ask some questions. That would be a huge story. 

“Kyle?! Is that you?” His head snapped to the side as his old friend Wendy Testaburger the Ultimate Hacker pushed her way to the front of the crowd. 

“Wendy!” he cried out as she threw her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he happily reciprocated the hug. The sight of a familiar face helped put Kyle at ease. He and Wendy had met two years prior when he interviewed her for his story about her hacking and leaking the details of a corrupt oil company online. They had been friends ever since with Kyle always getting the exclusive inside information on all her hacking exploits. Those stories had helped make his career and in return he gave her any information he had that could help her get the latest job done. They were quite the newsmaking team and Wendy had quickly become one of his closest friends. 

Kyle and Wendy pulled apart from each other and smiled. The sound of clinking metal approaching made him look up over her shoulder. “Y-y- you two know each other?” stuttered out a boy on crutches curiously. Kyle didn’t even need to have done any research to know who he was, you had to be dead or living under a rock to not recognize Jimmy Valmer the Ultimate Stand-up Comedian. Kyle and his brother had watched every one of his stand-up specials together. 

“We work together a lot. He’s the only one I can trust to report my stories right.” Wendy replied, elbowing him teasingly. 

“Well gee, it sure is swell that you fellas already have a friend here to keep you company! It can be awful tough to start a new school if you don’t know anyone there.” A cheery voice chirped to Kyle’s left. He turned and wow, this was just a room filled with celebrities, wasn't it? Before him stood Leopold Stotch the Ultimate Tap Dancer smiling innocently back at him. Leo had earned the nickname Butters from the newspapers after his first show because he was quote “smooth as melted butter” on stage. After the nickname stuck it was a quick path to Butters becoming a media darling for his cute boyish looks and innocent personality. Though his looks had been somewhat marred by a scar over his right eye from an accident on stage a couple of months back. Kyle was starting to feel like he had accidentally stumbled onto a red carpet here, seeing so many star one after another. 

“Did Wendy say you were a reporter? Maybe I’ve seen you on the news, you look kinda familiar.” an African American boy said as he gave him a once over with sharp eyes. He may not have had the star power some of the others in the room did, but Token Black had a confident air about him that made it clear he was just as influential. Token was the youngest CEO of Black Manufacturing in the company's history and had already made more profit for the company in the last three years than the three previous CEO’s combined had managed in their whole careers. He had single-handedly saved the company from bankruptcy and more than earned his title of the Ultimate Businessman. 

Kyle had barely had the chance to open his mouth to reply before loud voice butted in “ Oh no, you wouldn’t have seen him on the news because Kyle here isn’t a _real_ reporter like the ones on tv. He just runs that faggy little news website The Stark Report.” Any happy feelings Kyle had gotten from talking to all these celebrities quickly evaporated as he quickly turned to glare at the fat boy shoving his way through the crowd to stand in front of him. “Who’d you have to bribe to get into this school, Jew?” 

“Who’d you have bribe to get out of jail, Fatass?” He shot back, hand clenching into a fist in the natural reaction any sane person should have when faced with Eric fucking Cartman the Ultimate Con Man. “You should still have a few more years stuck in there from the last time I reported one of your little scams. You remember? The one where you were selling fake medicine to people with terminal illnesses.” Cartman’s face darkened as he sneered back at Kyle but the damage was already done. The people within hearing distance were already shifting away and side-eyeing the fat boy. Wouldn’t be so easy to get away with any of his shit now that there was someone here who knew all his dark history. Speaking of, “Are you behind this Hollywood horror movie bullshit Cartman?” 

The fucker had the audacity to actually look offended at the accusation. “Hey fuck you, Kyle! Do you think I want to be stuck in this fucking dumbass school with you? I only enrolled in this school because it was literal a get out of jail free card handed to me on a silver platter. A chance to further my education, grow as a person and all that gay shit.” he waved his hand in a way that Kyle guessed was meant to encompass all the gay shit he couldn’t be bothered with. 

Kyle snorted in disbelief. Eric Cartman trying to become a better person? Yeah right, more likely he realized that he was being let into a school full of rich kids he could con out of their money. He opened his mouth to say just as much when suddenly two large figures slotted themselves between him and Cartman. 

“Would you two just knock it off already? I don’t care what problems you have with each other, arguing with each other isn’t going to help anything right now. This Cartman guy says he didn’t do it and right now there’s no proof that he did so let’s all just chill out a bit ok dude?” the guy with the red and blue beanie said looking at Kyle to make sure he didn’t try anything. Stan Marsh the Ultimate Guitarist was way to buff for a guy who just performed in a rock band all day. When did he have time to go to the gym in between touring and performing half of the Billboard Top 20 hits every year? Kyle would like to file a formal complaint with whatever deity allowed this man to have such an unfair advantage in life. You shouldn’t be allowed to have talent and looks. 

“Yeah, guys c’mon we should all be friendly with each other and try to figure out what’s going on here. Bros gotta stick together when times get tough.” said the second figure, clapping his hand onto Cartman’s shoulder as he finished speaking in a way that was both very friendly and vaguely threatening at the same time. And of course, it was yet another guy who clearly made more trips to the gym then Kyle likely ever would in his entire life. Was the universe just trying to punish him here, surrounding him with jocks and Cartman?

But he guessed that that wasn’t really fair to say about someone with the title of Ultimate Football Player, spending half your life in a gym just came with the territory. Kyle had just written about how the running back helped carry his team to the championship a few weeks before coming here actually. Clyde clapped his hand on Cartman’s shoulder as he finished speaking in a way that was both very friendly and vaguely threatening at the same time. 

Cartman and he made eye contact and seemed to come to the same two conclusions at the same time. 1) Yelling at each other like children was not actually helpful in any way other than fulfilling their own personal need to piss the other off as much as possible and 2) There were now two very buff guys in between them intent on making them stop yelling at each other and neither of them was exactly perfect physical specimens who had a hope of going against even one of them. This didn’t stop them from continuing to glare at each other until Cartman snorted a “Whatever.” and allowed Clyde to lead him off to one side of the room. 

Stan let out a relieved breath as he realized he wasn’t going to have to break up a fistfight. He watched Clyde guide Cartman away for a couple of seconds before smiling back at Kyle, slinging an arm around his neck and proceeding to walk him in the opposite direction. Kyle almost wanted to plant his feet and resist out of sheer pettiness for them using such an obvious tactic but honestly the further away from Eric Cartmen he was the better. Plus Stan would probably be able to pick him up and carry him around like a sack of potatoes so really resistance was futile.

Wendy walked up on his other side, apparently having followed him and Stan. She gave his arm a quick squeeze and an apologetic smile before turning to engage Stan in small talk. Wendy had dealt with him after he had blowouts with Cartman before and knew it was best to just give him some time to cool off instead of talking to him. He’d have to remember to thank her later for distracting Stan so he didn’t accidentally bite the guy’s head off just for trying to do the right thing. Needing something to distract from his anger Kyle tuned out Wendy and Stan, choosing instead to see if he could identify the various people they passed in the crowd. 

He recognized the Ultimate Gardner Heidi Turner from the article he had written about her award-winning greenhouse. Not only had she managed to cultivate many rare species, but she had also made new genetic hybrids of plants with the possibility to greatly improve medicine in the future. Scientists and doctors had been excitedly raving about it for weeks after the news broke. He’s pretty sure they even made a documentary about it. 

Talking animatedly to Heidi was Red Tucker the Ultimate Party Girl. She came from a decently rich family, the same as her cousin Craig. But while he used the money to become the astronomer that eventually made the groundbreaking discovery of a whole new solar system that had the possibility of inhabitable planets, Red had used it for the just as important purpose of funding an intense and nigh legendary partying habit. Her name had become synonymous with A-list parties, international clubbing and bad decision making. Said bad decision making also created enough rumours and scandals to continuously fuel every two-bit gossip rag you could find. She had become an easy out in the journalism industry. Need a juicy story fast? Just look at whatever Red Tucker did this week, you’re almost guaranteed to find something. 

Nichole Daniels walked by them, the Ultimate Tabletop Gamer looking as confident as ever. Kyle had never been very into tabletop gaming but apparently, there were some pretty intense competitions for cash prizes out there and Nichole had absolutely decimated all of them. The rest of her money came from sponsorships she got from gaming companies, as well as a decently successful Youtube channel. Again, Kyle didn’t see the appeal but hey everyone makes a living somehow right?

As they neared the back of the group Kyle finally saw someone he didn’t recognize. A boy with an orange hoodie on under a black jacket covered in pins stood at the edge of the group, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as he frowned slightly at the ground. Kyle racked his mind as he looked the boy over, taking in his messy dirty blonde hair, the bright blue bandage on his cheek and the figure that suggested he was physically fit even if it wasn’t as prominent as people like Clyde or Stan. He was sure he had researched all the other students, how did this guy manage to avoid the media spotlight every student of Hope’s Peak got thrust into the minute they enrolled? 

The mystery boy seemed to someone looking at him and looked up curiously to meet his eyes. The vague frown he had been wearing before quickly transformed into a cocky gap-toothed smirk as he shot him a flirtatious wink. Kyle narrowed his eyes at the guy even as he felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks. Bastard. He would have to corner and interrogate the guy later, it was way too suspicious that someone even he couldn’t identify to just pop up in this kind of scenario. For now, he dubbed mystery boy Ultimate ??? in his mind and let Stan continue to pull him past. He could feel the boy’s eyes lingering on his back while they walked away.

Finally, Stan seemed satisfied with the distance he had put between them and Cartman. He released Kyle from his hold and smiled in sheepish apology at the glare Kyle levelled on him once free. Kyle rolled his eyes and waved him off to show there were no hard feelings. 

Wendy stuck her hands on her hips and shook her head at him. “ You’ve got to stop letting him get under your skin like that Kyle! You know he just wants a reaction out of you.” she scolded.

He could tell she was gearing up for full-on rant so he quickly threw up a hand to stop her. “Wendy you’re right, ok? You’re always right about this stuff and I promise you that I will let you yell at me all you want later. But right now I think we have more pressing concerns.” Wendy pouted slightly at being stopped before she could even start but she quickly turned serious when he brought up the problem at hand. That’s one of the things Kyle always appreciated about Wendy, she knew when it was time to get shit done. “Now,” he began as he turned to address Stan as well, who seemed surprised to suddenly be involved in the conversation, “ what’s the last thing you two remember?” 

Stan and Wendy exchanged a look with each other. “Weren’t you listening to us on the walk over dude?” asked Stan. Kyle felt his face flush at the realization that what he had assumed was small talk he was tuning out had actually been something important. God damn it. 

One look at him was all it took for Wendy to heave a long-suffering sigh, “Of course you weren’t. Well while you were off in dreamland me and Stan here were talking about how weird it was that the last thing each of us remembered was entering the school grounds.” 

Stan nodded in agreement, “ Yeah dude, it’s crazy. One minute I’m minding my own business and the next thing I know I’m out like a light. I woke up in this creepy classroom by myself with a note on the chalkboard saying to go to the gym.” 

“You got a note too? Mine was a pamphlet in the classroom, said I had to be here for some orientation. Did the same thing happen to everyone else?” Kyle asked, gesturing to the rest of the room.

“Yup.” Wendy confirmed, “I’ve been talking to almost everyone here and each story is the same as the last. Whoever planned this has clearly thought this through.”

“Woah, you two are talking like we’ve been kidnapped here.” Stan said, looking nervously between the two of us, “ I mean yeah it’s kinda weird but we all remember walking into the school and then we woke up in the school. It’s not exactly a mystery here. Hope’s Peak has always been an eccentric place, this is probably just their fucked up version of orientation like the note said it was.” he gave a hopeful smile “ No need to get all dark and gritty when we have no proof that anything is even wrong yet.” 

Kyle wished he could share that same optimism. Stan was right in a way, they had no actual proof anything was wrong besides a series of unsettling coincidences and some abnormal interior decorating. As far as they knew there could have been a gas leak or something at the front gate that made them all pass out and now the school was on lockdown until it was fixed. Sure, it was out there but it wasn’t much crazier then immediately assuming this was an elaborate kidnapping attempt. Maybe he and Wendy were just letting their imaginations run away with them. Maybe this was just Hope’s Peak being the insane school it had always been. 

But Kyle couldn’t shake the feeling that this entire thing was very wrong. Following his gut had led him to more than one news breaking story in the past and he didn’t plan to stop listening to it now. One look at Wendy’s unconvinced face showed she wasn’t particularly swayed by Stan’s argument either. 

He opened his mouth to say there wasn’t anything wrong with staying on their toes when the painful noise of microphone feedback made him cry out in surprise. All the students quickly covered their ears, hunching over in a futile attempt to escape the unpleasant sound. 

“Testing! Testing! Can everyone hear me? It’s time to get this orientation started.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @thosespkids if you want to drop by and see some more of my aus or just say hi :)


End file.
